Jansen P12 88 Special
The Jansen P12 88 Special is a Legendary Car available in Burnout Paradise from the Burnout Store and is an upgraded version of the P12. The 1.70 Update added a new Legendary Cars section to the Garage where players can view cars such as the 88 Special. To actually use it players have to purchase it from the Burnout Store, PlayStation Store or Xbox Live Marketplace. The 88 Special is quite special as when the Boost is ignited the tires will leave behind long flame trails. Clicking activates 'Hover Mode' which retracts the wheels into the car and pushes the 88 Special off the ground. From the back of the car players can see its exposed engine parts but from the front it looks exactly like the Jansen P12 with a different paint job. The 88 Special can also be painted in any colour available in the game but is only available in it one Paint Finish which mutes the colours colours against the stainless steel. As far as handling goes the 88 Special lives up to the original P12's nickname of Pocket Rocket. It is a nimble ride able to take turns well. In 'Hover Mode' its a different story as the car turns a bit wider than normal but it isn't affected by different terrains such as sand and dirt whilst in 'Hover Mode'. In a crash the car will always switch to Road Mode. Description So, what's so special about the 88? Hit the L3/LS/P button and find out! How to Unlock The 88 Special is included with three other vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 600 . It can also be purchased separately for $3.99, €3.99, £3.19 or 320 . Resemblance The car is an obvious reference to the DeLorean used in the Back to the Future Trilogy and TV Show. Flames were left as tire marks when the DeLorean slipped through time. In the second Back to the Future movie the DeLorean was able to hover and fly in the air but the 88 Special can only hover. The 88's Time Machine is also surprisingly accurate to the one from Back to the Future. The radiator exhausts, much of the piping, the wires on the side and the beams on the front and back of the car are all recreated. The main car itself even has modified windows to appear similar to that of a DeLorean. There is even a warning sign on the back referring to the plutonium needed to power the car in the first film. There is no Flux Capacitor, Time Circuit Dashboard or Mr. Fusion fitted on the 88 Special. Bugs The 88 Special can sometimes become extremely heavy and unresponsive to the E-Brake whilst in Hover Mode. This occurs when players drive the 88 Special after previously exiting Burnout Paradise whilst driving the 88 Special. The 88 Special can be returned to its regular state by either: *Returning to the Junkyard, leaving with a different vehicle and then restarting the game. or *Entering an event with the 88 Special whilst in Hover Mode and selecting 'Restart Event' from the Easy Drive Menu. Notes *The 88 Special does not have a wing from the rear and its engine compartment differs from the original P12. *The hovering ability of the 88 Special does not allow it to vertically takedown another vehicle. *In Hover Mode the tires still utilize a blur texture to appear as though they are moving at high speed even though they aren't rotating at all. *The 88 Special will automatically switch from Hover to Road Mode whilst in mid air. *The wheels always lock into a default position when in hover mode causing the wheels to snap into position when activating Hover Mode and snap back into their last position when activating Road Mode. *When in Hover Mode the boost flames still originate from the tires rather than the exhaust pipes. This can be seen when going off certain jumps or changing the view to see the rear of the car. *1.90 changed the sound effect of the 88 Special in Hover Mode and almost completely drowns out the engine sounds. Videos PfEri4OfxvQ Hvbfij7PXKw UrBh8ygcqdE External Links *Review at Ignited Boost